1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a structure and associated method for fabricating a shallow trench isolation in a semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
During a manufacturing process, electrical structures within electrical devices undergo structural changes. The structural changes may cause the electrical device to be built incorrectly. Therefore there exists a need to correct structural changes of electrical structures within electrical devices during a manufacturing process.